Thomas/Arthur (Thomas) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Arthur Read (Thomas and Arthur Read are both the main characters and the main stars) *Bertie as Pal (Bertie and Pal are best friends to Thomas and Arthur Read) *Rosie as D.W. Read (Rosie and D.W. Read are both wear pink and sister figures to Thomas and Arthur Read) *Lady as Kate Read (Lady and Kate Read are both little) *Emily as Jane Read (Emily and Jane Read are both beautiful) *Edward as David Read (Edward and David Read are both wear blue, wise, and kind) *Percy as Buster Baxter (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Arthur Read and Buster Baxter are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Francine Frensky (Tillie has a crush on Thomas, just like Francine Frensky has a crush on Arthur Read) *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fern Walters *Duck as George Lundgren (Duck and George Lundgren are both western) *James as Binky Barnes (James and Binky Barnes are both vain) *Connor and Caitlin as Mr. and Mrs. Barnes *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Muffy Crosswire (Mellisa and Muffy Crosswire are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Henry as Ed Crosswire (Henry and Ed Crosswire are both big and strong) *Mavis as Millicent Crosswire (Mavis and Millicent Crosswire are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Ernest (from RWS) as Chip Crosswire *Annie and Clarabel as Sue Ellen Armstrong and Prunella Deegan *Pufle and Bluebell (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) and (from RWS) as Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alan "The Brain" Powers (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Arthur Read and Alan "The Brain" Powers are) *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Mr. Powers *Marion as Mrs. Powers *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Cheikh Powers *Bill and Ben as Timmy and Tommy Tibble (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Timmy and Tommy Tibble are) *Elizabeth as Thora Read (Elizabeth and Thora Read are both old) *Gordon as Mr. Nigel Ratburn (Gordon and Mr. Nigel Ratburn are both important) *Molly as Rodentia Ratburn (Molly and Rodentia Ratburn are both wonderful) *Toby as Grandpa Dave (Toby and Grandpa Dave are both old) *Toby's Brother (from RWS) as Ed Billings *Wilbert and 16 (from RWS) as Grandpa Dave's Friends *Warrior (from TUGS) as Eli *Madge as Mrs. MacGrady (Madge and Mrs. MacGrady are both named begins with the letter 'M') *BoCo as Mr. Haney (BoCo and Mr. Haney are both wise and kind) *Flora as Paige Turner *Millie as Nadine Flumberghast *Koko (from Chuggington) as Ms. Morgan *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Emily (Emma and Emily are both have the same word 'Em' at the beginning of their names) *Old Slow Coach as Emily's Mother *Dennis as Emily's Father *Diesel as Rattles (Diesel and Rattles are both mean villains to Thomas and Arthur Read) *Daisy as Molly MacDonald (Daisy and Molly MacDonald are both mean sexy ladies) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Morris *Peter Sam as James McDonald (Peter Sam and James McDonald are both little) *Sir Handel as Mr. Higgins (Sir Handel and Mr. Higgins are both wear blue) *Arry and Bert as Toby and Slink (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Toby and Slink are) *Henrietta as Jenna Morgan *Spencer as Dr. Frederick Fugue (Dr. Frederick Fugue's voice suits Spencer) *Oliver as Oliver Frensky (Oliver and Oliver Frensky are both share the same names) *Belle as Laverne Frensky *Catherine (from RWS) as Catherine Frensky (Catherine and Catherine Frensky are both share the same names) *Caroline as Mei-Lin Barnes (Caroline and Mei-Lin Barnes are both little) *Toad as Alex (Toad and Alex are both have four letters in one name) *Willy (from T&F/TMS) as Wally (Wally and Willy are both have five letters in one name and share the same letter 'W' at the beginning of their names, 4 letter 'Ls' in the middle of their names and the same letter 'Y' at the end of their names) *Rocky as Uncle Fred *Bertram as Uncle Richard (Bertram and Uncle Richard are both wear brown) *Jemima (from RWS) as Jessica (Jemima and Jessica are both have the same word 'Je' at the beginning of their names and the same letter 'I' in the middle of their names) *Lucy (from RWS) as Lucy (Lucy and Lucy are both share the same names) *Cora (from RWS) as Cora (Cora and Cora are both share the same names) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aunt Loretta *Jason (from Back to the Klondike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Uncle Bud *Marge (made up narrow gauge engine) as Monique (Marge and Monique are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ricky *Stirling No 1 (a real TTTE character) as Bitzi Baxter *Murdoch as Bo Baxter *Flying Scotsman as Bionic Bunny *Mike as Mike (Mike and Mike are both share the same names) *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alberto Molina *Neville as Mr. Ramon Molina *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Mrs. Molina *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Vicita Molina *Rasmus (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Adil Akyus *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mrs. Tibble *Belle the Magical Engine (made up steam engine) as Ladonna Compson *Stepney as Bud Compson *Duncan as Myles MacDougal (Duncan and Myles MacDougal are both scottish) *Duke as Grandpa Frensky (Duke and Grandpa Frensky are both old) *Sigrid of Arlesdale as Maria Datillo *Byron as Mr. Sipple *Hank as Mr. Marco *Derek as Harry Mills *Whiff as Carl (Whiff and Carl are both wear glasses) *D261 as Supreme Dog *Rusty as Rusty (Rusty and Rusty are both share the same names) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fred Rogers *Emalina (from JD41796) as Flossie *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as the Policeman *Hawk (from BRWS) as Dark Bunny *Pearl (from TUGS) as Wanda Deegan *George as Mr. Elkin *Bulgy as Sam Scarborough *Hector as Ted Glass *Stanley as Stanley (Stanley and Stanley are both share the same names) *Frieda as Mrs. Cheryl Featherfoffer *Godred (from RWS) as Rapty *31120 (from RWS) as Mr. Pryce-Jones *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Chester *Colin as Colleen *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Winky *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Buffy *Metro (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as I.Q. *Buster as George Lookalike *Isabella as Mrs. Pariso *Alice (from RWS) as Bubby *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Art Garfunkel *Odie (from Garfield) as Amigo (Odie and Amigo are both dogs) *Nermal (from Garfield) as Nemo (Nermal and Nemo are both cats and have the same word 'Ne' at the beginning of their names) *Nellie the Elephant (from Nellie the Elephant) as Mary Moo Cow Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Arthur Read Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Pal Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as D.W. Read ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Kate Read Emily.jpg|Emily as Jane Read Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.png|Edward as David Read ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Buster Baxter Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Francine Frensky 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Fern Walters Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as George Lundgren TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Binky Barnes KingoftheRailway526.png|Connor and Caitlin as Mr. and Mrs. Barnes Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Muffy Crosswire TheTroublewithMud24.png|Henry as Ed Crosswire Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Millicent Crosswire Ernest.png|Ernest as Chip Crosswire Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Sue Ellen Armstrong and Prunella Deegan Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle No. 323 Bluebell.jpg|and Bluebell as Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Alan "The Brain" Powers Green Arrow No. 4771.jpg|Green Arrow as Mr. Powers Category:Daniel Pineda